


Brother dear

by Domaris



Series: A Reichenbach Fall Epilogue [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domaris/pseuds/Domaris
Summary: Nel profondo silenzio della sala...





	

Nel profondo silenzio della sala anche ripiegare un giornale può essere rumoroso. E’ il pregio del Diogene’s Club dove un uomo può sedersi in poltrona, fumare una sigaretta, leggere l’articolo del Sun sul sensazionale suicidio del proprio fratello e non essere disturbato da nessuno. Per questo Mycroft si trova qui, dove gli riesce più naturale esaminare i fatti e trarre le debite conclusioni.  
Fingere la propria morte è semplice, perseguire la potente organizzazione criminale capeggiata da Moriarty senza i mezzi e le conoscenze che soltanto lui può offrirgli è un errore che nemmeno il suo geniale ma incosciente fratello potrebbe fare. Il risentimento non è un ostacolo quando si può vantare un torto da riscattare.  
Mycroft aspetta e il messaggio non tarda ad arrivare.  
_“ Ciao caro fratello, come stai? SH”_

**Author's Note:**

> 12 febbraio 2012


End file.
